


Subway

by devil_wears_winchester (Joyd)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I have no idea where this came from, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Texts From Last Night, This barely resembles the first draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyd/pseuds/devil_wears_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Though he was a little put out that she hadn’t told him she and Sam were a thing.</p><p>Best friends told each other things like that, didn’t they?"</p><p>Clint is a good friend, but he doesn't think he wants to know after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subway

**Author's Note:**

> The title is barely related, don't think too much into it.
> 
> If you catch any words missing, let me know. I think faster than I type sometimes.
> 
> I'm really glad this fandom is embracing polyamory like this, and doing it so well (in most cases). I've never been a fan of love triangles or any of those silly things, and having to choose just one ship to write about is hard on my heart.

**(412): I need you to go into my room & get a some pants then bring them & four band aids to Sam’s apartment no questions.**

The text threw Clint off more than anything had been able to in a while, but he would do as Natasha said and not ask. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t be able to figure it out once he got there to see the situation for himself, but he wouldn’t ask. In the mean time, he could -and did- come up with plenty of theories while waiting for the elevator to make its way up to his floor from Tony’s labs, not least among them being about weird sex accidents. Though he was a little put out that she hadn’t told him she and Sam were a thing. 

Best friends told each other things like that, didn’t they? 

He made sure not to touch or displace anything in her room as he grabbed a pair of jeans out of her dresser, not wanting to make her think he’d snooped in her room. He didn’t need to, given how she didn’t keep anything incriminating in it anyway -not anywhere he’d found as of yet, that is-, but he liked to think she’d appreciate the effort. The bandages were a little harder to dig up, if only because her bathroom was _far_ less organized than the rest of her floor, too many kinds of make up for disguises and what not getting in the way of any attempt at her normal fastidious organization. 

Clint had gone undercover at a comic convention once, and given the pictures he’d seen of some of the cosplayers’ hotel bathrooms, he likened it to that in level of disaster and number of different kinds of make-up. 

He’d just finished pulling his boots on and was raiding Tony’s collection of car keys when his phone went off again, telling him way more than he needed to know about the situation and adding new variables to his theories. 

**(202): I’m eating a subway sandwich in the bathtub because I don’t want to move. God bless boys from Brooklyn.**

He almost turned around and went back to his room to pretend he’d never gotten Natasha’s text, but he’d already gotten the pants and had to dig around in her medicine cabinet, so there was no way he could get away with it. 

**(212): You kinky fuckers. Don’t you dare tell me anything else, or I’ll get Stark to change your ring tone to Fury’s bedroom habits.**

**(212): Tell Nat I’ll be there in 15.**


End file.
